The Funeral of Hearts
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Sequel to 'Love and Pranks'. After Casey broke Alexander's heart, he finds out that his late father left him a gang to run, and he uses this gang to get his revenge against Casey and her family.
1. Prologue

**AN: Story starts out right after Love and Pranks. R&R!**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**Alexander was driving back to his home after getting the gun from Lance. He made Lance promise that he wouldn't tell Seth that he had gotten the piece from him, because he knew that Seth would have a shitfit if he knew that his little brother had a gun. Alexander knew that as soon as he got the gun, he knew that he would be making someone pay. His mind diverted back to seeing Casey kissing that other guy. For the life of him, Alexander couldn't get that picture out of his mind. That was a picture that would stay with him for the rest of his life.**

**As Alexander walked into his home, he was greeted friendly by his brother Seth.**

"**Hey, what's up?" Seth asked.**

"**Nothing much. I'm going to sleep. I am feeling kind of tired." Alexander said walking up the stairs.**

"**Alright, goodnight." Seth called after Alexander.**

"**Goodnight." Alexander said, calling back to him. He took the gun out of his pants, and put it under his bed. He then changed into his pajamas and threw himself on his bed. As Alexander slowly drifted off to sleep, knew one thing, and that one thing was for certain.**

**Casey McDonald would pay for his heartache. She would pay very dearly.**

**AN: How was it? Next chapter things become clearer. R&R as always. **


	2. A New Leader

**AN: We see this chapter as Alexander looks at a loved one's grave. R&R!**

**Chapter Two: A New Leader**

**Alexander was standing over a grave looking down at it. He was down about Casey, HIS Casey kissing another guy, it drove him nuts. He had to get away for a minute and he knew that this was the only place that he could do that. Some memories are all that Alexander had some times. Alexander looked down at the grave, and that made him shed a tear. He looked at the grave, and he saw and knew who it was. He was at the funeral a few years earlier.**

**It was his father's grave.**

"**Dad," Alexander said, tearing up, "I'm in a rut. The girl I liked I saw kissing another guy. I completely lost it. I know that you told me to always keep my cool in big situations like that, but I'm sorry, I just couldn't. I wish you were here, because I need your guidance."**

**Alexander was interrupted by a group of five men in black leather coat walking up to him. As Alexander looked at them, he knew that he has seen them somewhere before. Alexander grew defensive as the men surrounded him.**

"**My, my, Alexander, you sure have grown." One man said. Alexander knew that voice, it was his father's best friend.**

"**Jack?" Alexander called out. "How did you know where to find me?"**

"**Wasn't hard." Jack said, "I knew that you would be here. Also, Seth said that you came out here."**

**Alexander just realized something. "Wait, it is good to see you guys, but why are you here?"**

"**Look," Jack began, "As you know, your father was leader of our crew."**

"**Flame of Canada." Alexander said.**

"**Yeah." Jack answered. "The thing was, when before he died, he left leadership of it to someone when he became 17."**

"**Who?" Alexander asked.**

"**You." Jack said.**

"**What am I supposed to do as your leader?" Alexander said. **

"**I'll tell you." Jack said.**

**AN: Now this thing is becoming a little more clear. Next chapter, we see what the Flames of Canada really do. R&R**


	3. Friends No More

**AN: Alexander has a little chat with Derek, and the Flames of Canada purpose is revealed. R&R!**

**Chapter Three: Friends No More**

**Alexander was standing at his locker, gathering his stuff for his trip home. As he was getting his books, his "friend" Derek came up to him.**

"**Hey, Alexander, how are you feeling?" Derek asked.**

"**Pissed off at you and your family. Other than that, I'm just peachy." Alexander said gruffly.**

"**Whoa, why are you mad at me?" Derek asked. Alexander slammed his locker shut, and got right into his face.**

"**Let's see. Okay, I had a crush on your stepsister, and then I found out that she is already sliding her tongue down someone else's throat. Then, I find out that my buddy didn't have the balls to tell me!" Alexander said. "Does that work for you?"**

"**Look, I don't know what is going on for you." Derek said.**

"**No, you don't." Alexander said, you don't. "You never will." Alexander pushed passed Derek and walked out the building where Jack was waiting for him.**

"**Ready to go?" Jack asked, he then noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?"**

"**I'll tell you later, let's go." Alexander said as he got into his car, as Derek saw what was on the back of his jacket.**

"**Flames of Canada?" Derek asked. He decided to look this up at home.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**What are you doing, Derek?" Casey asked as she saw him sitting at his computer.**

"**I'm looking something up." Derek said. "Ah, here it is." **

"**What?" Casey asked, looking on with him.**

"**Look, at this." Derek said pointing at the headline. "The Flames of Canada suffered a loss today, as it's founder, Alexander James Meisterman, Sr., passed away at the age of 44. He left behind a wife, Maria, and two sons, Seth and Alexander. Rumor has it that he left charge of the gang to his younger and biological son, Alexander when he turns 17. The Flames of Canada was best known as a vigilante group."**

"**So that means..." Derek began.**

"**Alexander is a gang leader."**

"**Yes, and he is coming after all of us." Derek told her.**

**AN: So, you all know what they are capable of. Next chapter, Alexander strikes. R&R!**


	4. Jack of Trades

**AN: Nora and George are introduced to Jack, and not in a good way.**

**Chapter Four: Jack of Trades**

**Nora and George were on their way home from shopping. As they were rounding the corner, they saw a man, sitting on the steps, holding a bat. Staring at them, smiling.**

"**Can I help you?" George asked him. The man, Jack, got up and walked towards the car.**

"**I just wanted to say, hi. Oh, and also, I noticed some damages to your car." Jack said.**

"**Like what?" Nora asked.**

"**Your taillight. You can't have a broken taillight." Jack said. He took his bat and broke the back taillight. **

"**Hey!" George screamed. **

"**Also," Jack said, walking around to the front, "these windows are really cracked." Jack hit the windshield and broke it. Nora and George couldn't believe their eyes. Some gruff looking guy was trashing their car right before their eyes. By the look of things he wasn't done yet.**

"**Finally, no side mirrors are a big no-no." Jack took out each of the side mirrors. Nora and George were in total shock.**

"**Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, you have been a wonderful audience. I must take my leave before the cops come." Jack said, running around the corner.**

"**Who was that?" Nora asked George.**

"**I honestly have no idea." George told her. "I have no idea."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jack ran up Alexander's steps and knocked on the door. Alexander answered and invited Jack in.**

"**Did you do it?" Alexander asked Jack.**

"**Yeah," Jack said, throwing himself on the sofa. **

"**Good. How did they take it?" Alexander asked him.**

"**They were in total shock." Jack said. "You should have seen the look on their faces. It was priceless."**

"**Good. Next up, we strike their house." Alexander said.**

**AN: So, Alexander is behind this. Next chapter, Alexander and Jack break into Derek and Casey's House. R&R!**


	5. Sneaking Into Your House

**AN: Alexander and Jack go to break into Casey's and Derek's home. R&R!**

**Chapter Five: Sneaking Into Your House**

"**You got all of the stuff for tonight?" Alexander asked Jack as they walked out of the Flames of Canada clubhouse.**

"**Yeah." Jack said as he patted a small bag filled with burglary type stuff.**

"**Good. Now let's go." Alexander said. "We should get there by time they are gone."**

"**What are we going to do?" Jack asked.**

"**You will see, my dear friend." Alexander said, smiling. "You will see."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just as Alexander and Jack were arriving at Derek's and Casey's house, they saw the whole family pile into two cars and leave. Now was their time to do their deeds.**

"**Great, they are leaving." Alexander said to Jack. "Let's go."**

**They went around to the back window. Jack jimmied the lock open, and Alexander and Jack jumped in the window.**

"**Alright, I'm going upstairs. You stay down here and keep a ear out." Alexander said walking up the steps.**

"**Don't stay up there for too long." Jack called at Alexander as he ascended the steps.**

**Alexander walked into Derek room and looked around. He remembered all he good times they had in this room. Alexander went over to his computer table, and went through his stuff.**

"**Huh, I knew he had some porno in his desk." Alexander said. He closed his desk and left the room. He went to Casey's room next. He saw her room in complete perfection. Alexander always hated that about her. He looked for her diary, and found it in her desk.**

"**Lazy bitch didn't even replace it from last time." Alexander grumbled as he swiped it and left to join Jack downstairs.**

"**Get everything?" Jack asked Alexander.**

"**Yes, let's go." Alexander said. Just as they were about to leave, the door started to open...**

**AN: Oh crap, they are caught. Or are they? R&R to find out.**


	6. The Great Escape

**AN: At the end of the last chapter, Alexander and Jack were about to leave Casey and Derek's house, right as the front door started to open. R&R! **

**Chapter Six: The Great Escape**

**Alexander and Jack stood frozen to the spot as the door knob was fiddled with. Jack and Alexander knew that they were caught. That was when Alexander came up with a last ditch plan for escape.**

"**Follow me." Alexander hissed, yanking Jack along. They ran up the steps, and out of sight just as George came into the living room. Alexander and Jack ran into Casey's room. Which, in hindsight, was a bad idea.**

"**Jesus, why did we run in here?" Jack asked. **

"**No time to think, out the window!" Alexander said as they scrambled for the window, knowing that they wouldn't make it out in time, they both scrambled for the closet.**

"**Oh, yeah, this is much better." Jack said sarcastically. They were both squeezed in tight but were out of view as Casey came in the room.**

"**Be quiet." Alexander and Jack watched as Casey was undressing. Alexander face went as red as a tomato as he saw the sight before him.**

"**You are drooling." Jack said. **

"**Whatever." Alexander said, unaware of anything but the sight before him. As soon as the show ended, Casey slipped on her pajamas, and went to sleep. Which left Alexander and Jack trapped in the closet.**

"**She's sleep, let's go." Jack said as they crept towards the window. As they leapt to the ground below, Jack asked him a question as they walked towards his house.**

"**Want to sing 'Trapped in the Closet?'" Jack asked Alexander as they were walking.**

"**No." Alexander said. As they were walking away from Casey and Derek's house, they heard something chilling.**

"**Our house was broken into!" A voice shrieked from behind them.**

"**Run!" Alexander yelled as he and Jack scrambled to Alexander front house.**

**AN: So things become interesting. Next chapter, confrontations. R&R please!**


	7. Confrontation

**AN: Alexander and Jack were chilling in Alexander's front living room. Then Alexander gets a visit from some former friends.**

**Chapter Seven: Confrontations **

**Alexander, Jack, and Seth was watching football in the living room. Jack and Seth became friends after a little ribbing from Alexander. What Seth didn't know was that Alexander and Jack broke into Casey and Derek's house. That was true, until...**

"**I can't believe that Brady hurt." Seth said. "The Patriots aren't going to the playoffs this year."**

"**I don't know." Seth said to Jack. "Matt Kassel isn't bad. He could lead them to the playoffs."**

"**I think that it is best that we took a wait and see approach with them." Alexander replied. As the football game continued, there was a knock at the door. Jack went to see who it was, and scrambled back to Seth and Alexander.**

"**It's them!" Jack hissed at the brothers. **

"'**Them' who?" Seth asked. **

"**Casey, Derek, with Nora and George." Jack said. Alexander and Jack knew why they were there. Seth didn't, however.**

"**Quick, upstairs." Alexander hissed at Jack. Seth looked at them as they scrambled up the steps. Seth went to open the door.**

"**Can I help you?" Seth asked them.**

"**Where is your brother?" George asked gruffly.**

"**Upstairs. Why are you guys here?" Seth asked defensively.**

"**Someone broke into our house last night, and we think we know who it was." Derek said. **

"**You think it was Alexander, right?" Seth asked in a not surprised way.**

"**Why would you think that?" Nora said.**

"**Why are you here then?" Seth said, getting angry. "Not as a visit, for damn sure."**

"**Look, we just want to ask him something." Casey said in a somewhat pleading tone. Alexander and Jack were outside, looking at them talking.**

"**Think that they know?" Jack asked.**

"**Obviously." Alexander asked. "Why would they come here, not to just chat that is for sure."**

"**Look, we have to go." Jack said pulling him away. "We have to get to the clubhouse to find out what is going on."**

"**Yeah, let's go." Alexander said, getting into his car, and driving off.**

**AN: Next chapter, a bigger confrontation. So R&R please!**


	8. Sins of Our Mothers

**AN: As Alexander and Jack arrive at the Flames of Canada, Alexander finds out something from his past.**

**Chapter Eight: Sins of our Mothers**

**Alexander** **and Jack pulled into the Flames of Canada clubhouse. As they got out they were greeted by a man covered in tattoos with long grungy hair. **

"**Hey guys. Guess what I know?" He said scrambling up to the car.**

"**What do you have Gregg?" Jack said as he got out of the car.**

"**Look at this." Gregg handed them a picture. "This guy, who is best known as a drug dealer. His name is.."**

"**Bobby James." Alexander said suddenly. "This is the guy that killed my mom. I saw him come into the house, and just shoot her." **

"**I know where he is." Gregg said. "He's at Derek's restaurant right now**."

"**Let's go." Alexander said, getting into car with Jack and Gregg.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Casey was sitting with Derek at the restaurant where Derek worked. Their conversation? Alexander, and why they broke into his house.**

"**Why is he doing things like this?" Casey asked Derek.**

"**I don't know." Derek told her. "All I know is that things are going to get very interesting soon." **

"**What do you mean?" Casey asked, curious.**

"**I have this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen." Derek said. **

**As the day dragged on, Bobby was sitting peacefully at his seat eating his food. All was calm, and all was peaceful. That was true, until Jack and Gregg came into the restaurant. Casey and Derek knew Jack from previous run-ins. Jack and Gregg came in, walked right over to Bobby, and grabbed him and dragged him out of the restaurant. Casey and Derek saw this and knew immediately that this wasn't good.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bobby was thrown against a wall in an alley where Alexander waited.**

"**What do you want?" Bobby said scared.**

"**All I want to hear from you is begging for your goddamn life!" Alexander screamed.**

"**You.." Bobby whimpered.**

"**You killed my mother." Alexander said. He pulled out a Beretta and placed it against his head.**

"**You don't have to do this!" Bobby pleaded.**

"**Yes, I do." Alexander said. He pulled the trigger...**

**And nothing happened.**

"**Next time, safety comes off." Alexander said walking off.**

"**That kid scares me." Gregg said following Jack and Alexander. **

"**Yeah, but that was justified." Jack said.**

**AN: Wow. Okay, next chapter, Alexander turns his attention to Nora. R&R! **


	9. Haggard Cake

**AN: Alexander has a little plan to ruin a gathering with Nora and her boss.**

**Chapter Nine: Haggard Cake**

**Alexander and Jack were sitting in their living room on a lazy Sunday afternoon. There was nothing to really do. Alexander wanted to get Nora because she was having her boss over for a get together. He knew that this was the perfect time to get them, but how? Luckily, he didn't have to wait for the answer. Soon, Gregg arrived, smile on his face.**

"**What's with you?" Jack asked him.**

"**Guess what I did." Gregg said, smiling stupidly. **

"**What did you do?" Alexander asked him.**

"**I fixed a cake to explode at Derek's and Casey's house. I have a friend who works at a cake shop, and I payed him off to make the cake explode." Gregg said.**

"**They are about to cut into it, right?" Alexander asked.**

"**Yes." Gregg assured him.**

"**Let's go see." Jack said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jack, Gregg, and Alexander were watching through the window of the McDonald-Venturi household. Nora, George, Casey, Derek, and an unknown** **person. The three watched as George cut into the cake, and...**

**BOOM.**

**The cake exploded, covering them with cake. Alexander, Gregg, and Jack were laughing hysterically.**

"**That's classic!" Alexander choked out.**

"**Yeah, that was so good!" Jack said. All three looked up to see the five of them staring at them, murderous intent in their eyes.**

"**Time to run." Alexander said, the three leapt off the porch and broke into a mad sprint. Alexander looked behind them, and saw that Derek, and George were chasing them.**

"**What should we do?" Jack asked.**

"**Split up!" Alexander yelled. "Meet back up at the clubhouse!" Alexander, Jack, and Gregg, took off in different directions, while Derek and George continued to chase Alexander. As he ran through the city, he remembered a place he could duck until the heat died down.**

**Alexander ran into Derek's place of employment, and hid there. Derek and George ran right pass him.**

_**Idiots,**_** Alexander thought to himself. Now, came the hard part, Alexander had to get to the clubhouse without alerting anyone to his movements.**

**Easier said than done.**

**AN: Alright, qucik heads up. The story is going to end in a few chapters. R&R please! **


	10. Farewell Ride

**AN: This is the next to the last chapter in the story. Things turn serious.**

**Chapter Ten: Farewell Ride**

**Alexander was driving home from school. Needless to say that Derek and Casey wanted to kill him after the crap he had pulled over the last few days. Alexander was well aware that they were hating him now. As Alexander arrived at home and walked in his house, he had this gut feeling that everything was coming to a head today. He couldn't shake that feeling for some reason.**

**And he was right.**

**As Alexander did his homework, he got a call on his cell phone. It was a very frantic Casey.**

"**Alexander! Help! Someone is here looking for you!" Casey screamed into the phone.**

"**Alright, calm down, I'm on my way!" Alexander shouted, he grabbed his Beretta, and ran towards Casey and Derek's house. He flipped open his cell phone, and dialed Jack's number.**

"**Jack, it's me. Get over to Derek and Casey's house now, and bring a piece." Alexander said hurriedly. As he cautiously walked through the house, he noticed that the place was ransacked. He knew he had to find them, fast. As he rounded the corner, he saw someone he knew that he would see again.**

**Bobby Jones, the man who killed his mother, was advancing on Casey in a stalking matter.**

"**Don't you touch her, you bastard!" Alexander screamed. Bobby turned around, and lunged at Alexander. Alexander raised his gun, but he saw that Bobby had a gun, too. In the ensuing tussle, shots were fired.**

**Alexander looked down, and saw two holes in his chest. He had been shot! As he fell to the floor, Alexander got off two shots, hitting Bobby in the head. Just as Alexander was about to pass out. Casey was holding his hand saying something.**

"**Thank you."**

**AN: Final Chapter up next! Thanks for reading **


	11. This Night

**AN: Final chapter is up! Read and see what happens!**

**Chapter Eleven: This Night**

**Heart monitors were beeping, doctors were watching over the teenage boy with two gunshot wounds in his chest. The doctors were successful in removing the 2 bullets from his chest, the fact that he might die was still eminent by the fact that the doctor's wouldn't leave his side for more than a minute. It was at the same time, a brave and a stupid thing that he did. He ran into a house with unknown assailant(s) and shot and killed a robber. He saved a young teenage girl, at what a cost though, is the question.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Seth, Jack, and Gregg were running through the hospital, trying frantically to find Alexander's hospital room. Seth knew that he couldn't let anything happen to his little brother. He knew that he should be mad at Alexander for the crap that he has been pulling, but he just wanted to make sure that he was alive, he didn't care about anything else. As the three reached Alexander's room, Seth prepared himself for the worse. As they entered, they saw that Alexander was sleeping in his hospital bed peacefully.**

"**He's sleeping right?" Seth asked a doctor.**

"**Yeah, you guys can stay for a little while, he's all right, just sleeping." The doctor told Seth. As soon as the doctor left, he took a seat right next to Alexander's bed.**

"**He's a strong kid, he can definitely beat this." Jack said. **

"**Yeah, if he's anything like your dad, he'll survive this." Gregg said.**

"**Can you guys keep it down, I'm trying to sleep." Alexander said weakly.**

"**Hey kid how are you feeling?" Seth asked.**

"**Like hell." Alexander replied. "Is Casey all right?"**

"**A little shaken up, but she's all right." Seth said. "You saved her life, you know. If you didn't show up, god knows what would have happened."**

"**Time for you guys to go." A nurse said.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow." Seth said. He ruffled his hair, and left with Jack and Gregg. Alexander laid in his bed, and looked up at the ceiling, alone with his thoughts.**

_**There are things,  
I have done.  
There's a place, I have gone.  
There's a beast,  
And I let it run.  
Now it's runnin' my way.**_

**Just as Alexander was going back to sleep...**

"**Hey." Alexander looked over to the doorway, and saw Casey standing there.**

"**Hey yourself." Alexander said back to her. "You all right?"**

"**Yeah." Casey said softly. "Thanks. If you hadn't shown up when you did, god knows what would have happened."**

"**No problem." Alexander replied. "I'm sorry for everything that I did. I was just being stupid." **

_**There are things,  
I regret.  
That you can't forgive.  
You can't forget.  
There's a gift,  
That you sent.  
You sent it my way.**_

"**I know. Kissing Will was a mistake, because I'm in love with someone else." Casey said, stepping towards Alexander.**

"**Who?" Alexander asked.**

"**You." Casey said, kissing Alexander. She broke away and Alexander said, "I love you, too." He kissed her again. **

_**So, take this night.  
Wrap it around me like a sheet.  
I know I'm not forgiven,  
But I need a place to sleep.  
So, take this night.  
Lay me down on the street.  
I know I'm not forgiven,  
But I hope that I'll be given  
Some peace.**_

**Alexander then knew that this wasn't going to be The Funeral of Hearts. He finally had his dream girl, and he couldn't be happier.**

**THE END**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read this story. Should I do a third one? You be the judge. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Song: This Night**

**Artist: Black Lab**


End file.
